The present invention relates generally to lawn equipment and, more particularly, to a mounting arrangement for mounting an accessory, such as a grass trimmer, to a lawn vehicle, such as a lawn tractor.
One of the principal advantages of lawn tractors, especially those with a cutting deck, in the field of lawn maintenance is the time savings provided by the larger cutting deck when compared to conventional walk-behind mowers. In addition, a lawn tractor can typically traverse a lawn at a quicker pace than a person can push a walk-behind mower. Notwithstanding the aforementioned time-savings, frequently additional lawn tools are needed to complete the lawn maintenance thereby requiring the mower operator to make multiple trips around the lawn after having mowed it which effectively adds to the time needed to complete the lawn maintenance.
As such, it has been proposed to combine a lawn mower with other accessories to prevent the mower operator from having to make multiple trips around the lawn after having mowed it. However, the prior art shows that attempts to mount accessories such as grass trimmers, edgers, and so forth to the mower have been insufficient in some respects. For the most part, where simple accessory mounting systems are suggested, the accessory is relatively rigidly mounted to the mower so that the mower operator is required to position the mower in order to position the accessory. Where the accessory is mounted in such a way as to grant a wider range of movement, the accessory mounting system often is mechanically complex and therefore susceptible to damage and expensive repairs. What is needed therefore is an accessory mounting system that is simple, durable, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain, but that also provides the mower operator with a wide range of accessory positioning options that are relatively independent of the mower position. It would also be desirous to provide an accessory mounting arrangement that allows a mower operator to position the accessory at various desired positions without requiring the mower operator to vacate the seat of the mower. This is particularly advantageous for lawn mowers that have an automatic shutoff that is activated when the mower operator unseats from the seat of the lawn mower.
The present invention contemplates a mounting arrangement for mounting an accessory, such as a grass trimmer, to a lawn vehicle such as a lawn tractor or lawn mower, e.g., zero-turn lawn mower. The mounting arrangement is designed to be mounted to a rear portion of the lawn vehicle and through a series of vertical pivot members allow an operator to swivel the accessory to both sides of the law vehicle as desired without vacating the lawn vehicle. The mounting arrangement also allows the accessory to be positioned independently of the position of the lawn vehicle.
It is thus on object of the invention to provide an accessory mounting arrangement that allows an accessory, such as a grass trimmer, to be mounted to a lawn tractor or other lawn equipment in a manner that allows an operator to quickly access and use the accessory.
Therefore, in accordance with one aspect of the invention, a system for mounting an accessory to a vehicle is provided. The system includes a bracket adapted to be mounted to a rear portion of the vehicle and a linkage arrangement adapted to be interconnected to the bracket. The linkage arrangement includes a first member coupled to the bracket via a swivel connection that allows the first member to swivel relative to the bracket and a second member coupled to the first member in a manner that allows the second member to rotate relative to the first member. An accessory is interconnected with the second member so as to be suspended from the ground and supported solely by the linkage arrangement. The aforementioned swivel connection permits repositioning of the accessory between a first position adjacent the vehicle and a second position adjacent the vehicle opposite the first position.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.